CHARLIES UNAWARE
by edwardsgirl1998
Summary: Charlie gets a girlfriend which is very bossy towards bella,what happens when she moves in with them? Can bella handle it when she is put to work with her there? first fanfiction takes good and bad comments plaese review m just in case
1. Chapter 1

I was siting on the couch with edward while waiting for Charlie to get home. Since he had found out about our marraige

(lets just say he found out before graduation) he had been spending less and less time home. Eventually he got home about two

hours later he looked at me sitting on edward lap like I have lost it. Well to some people i have by sitting on a vampires lap while

your his singer and you trying to seduce him when his bloodlust could take over any moment and drain you dry. But Charlie

didnt need to know the specifics. It took me a few moments to realize that there was another person in the house with us "um hi..." i said trailing of for a few reasons she simply

just scares me with that slutty type of personnalitty, thinking that there is a stalker in my house. and beacuse she was batting

her eyelashes at MY edward " bella..hun". "yea dad?" " well this is my girlfriend marrisa" he said trailing of looking very

uncomtorable. " i leaned over to edward and gave him a soft peck on his hard smooth cold wonderfull lips. " isabella?" "yea

dad?" well marrisa will be moving in with us" where will she sleep?" "in my room" why is she moving here?" " she lost her Job" "

so are we done with the 20 questions yet?" asked edward charlie harumphed while i introduced edward as my soon to be

husband. charlie seemed to be realy out of it while he was with marrisa his eyes were all glassy i leaned over to edward " i want

to try something so just go along with it" i said he nodded looking confused so i leaned over and straddled his waist i put my lips

eagerly on top of his. We leaned over until he was laying down on the couch with me on top of him. As he Licked my bottom lip

begging for entrance as i eagerly let him in "isabella get into the kitchen now!" you would think this would be charlie right? well no it was..marrisa "its be-" i heard edward say until marissa started dragging me off. with charlie flanking her "BELLA..." he said while shaking his head. I smiled its finnnaly my oppurtunity to show him how much i love edward. "dad..." he grimaced he looked like

he wanted to yell at me. but then marrisa got up from the chair she was sitting on, wait when did she sit. hmmm oh well

"bella...we need to set some rules" i smirked at her and asked her "what kind of rules?" in a monotone voice she anwsered in the

same voice " the kind as in where you are to make dinner every night" i smirked at her and said "i already do" " well yes i guess you do"

but it has to be excactly what i tell you it should be" i shrugged and said "whatever" she looked at me with her mouth gaping

and said " you will call me mom" And then thats when charlie walked in and said "hey" wait when did he leave wow im losing it. '

hey girls watcha talkin about?" he asked. oh nothing charles" then he walked away. "No way in hell am i going to call you mom."

she grabbed my wrist and said yes you will I shook my head at her and said "no i willl not i already have two moms" "good so

you will" "what did i just say? no i will not call you mom" well then why did u just say that you have two moms." i shrugged and said thats only beacuse i do." Well anwho i will be your mom in forks" " no" i said determined to get what i want "fine" she said

smirking at me thinking that she has won "fine ill take u 2 meet her tommorow" " fine" and you will have no physsical contact

with edward" what was she pscycho i decided to ask "are you psicho?" she gave me one of tose are you kidding me look

smirk and and yelled into the living room"charlie" using one of those suppopse to be mushy voice but just made me want to gag

"yea babe?" i heard him call "can you come in here please?" i could tell he was frowning and i heard edward chuckling in the other

room. "yea sure" i saw when he came up to me and put his arm across my shoullder and she told him that i was questioning her

charlie just laughed while saying "i am not suprised bella has always had her way with words" " well she was about to cuss me

off " she lied now this made him stop laughing " well would you like to be the one to punish bella?" "what!" i yelled really

annoyed now. "yes thats what i said " " but i didn-" "stop your lying isabella" i heard marrisa murmer "yeah of course i

would..okay so i think no physsacal contact with edward until the wedding, no going to see that boy jacob that you were talking

about charles, when she sees edward she has to be with one of us at all time and no going on her honeymoon" she said

satisfaction written all over her face. " now marrisa that may be going out of line" he said looking at her awry "but charles shes

mean to me" well okay then. I got up and ran up to my room tears streaking down my face as i ran up


	2. save me!

HEY GUYS! stephanie meyer sadly owns all the twilight characters.  
so heres the next chapter ( p.s im new to putting stories on fanficiton so if anybody knows how to do the beta thing you can send me a pm which would mean a lot) REVIEW!

BPOV

As I stumbled my way upsrairs towards my room, i flung myself onto my bed outraged, AT a lady which I just met what 3o minutes ago? I soon heard a knock mere minutes after i arrived in my room. "who is it" "dad" i threw a pillow at my door "go away!" i hollered my voice breaking into three octaves at my attempt. "fine" i heard charlie grumble.

EPOV

My princess,my angel, my life has been in her room for two days and i havent left her house since. Charlie and marrisa eventually gave up with getting her out of her room since she would always say the same thing "go away!" "umm charlie marrisa?" "yea?" i heard him say not making direct eye contact. "im going to grab a peice of pizza for bella and try to get her out" charlie sighed and said "it would be a miricle worker of you get her to open up her door" he said cracking a smile upon his face "i bet you my next paycheck that she wont budge." I got up off of the couch. grabbed the piece of disgusting slimy pizza, which charlie orderd in. went over to charlie shook his hand and said sure deal. As i went upstairs I could tell that they were followning behind me. I stopped at bellas door and knocked while the

others hid

s/n HAHA! I WAS TEMPTED TO STOP HERE BUT I'LL BE NICE TODAY HEHE.

BPOV

Gosh how dare she? take away my life my edward. i started crying after many attepts from charlie and marrisa with trying to get my door open which i shut and locked. I started wondering if Edward hated me now, since they say i cant go on the honeymoon,Oh my maybe he did! that just made me go ecstatic in tears even more. I have been in my room for about two days, and all i had was a bottle of water i had taken upstairs on friday. And i was starting to get really hungry. i sighed layed down in the corner of my room looking in the clouds, i was also so tired i could fall asleep riding on the outside of a plane. as my head hit the floor i fell into a dreamless sleep.

EPOV

when i knocked on the door i heard nothing i decided to see what charlie thought 'what the?'. even though i

could hear her heart beat from that room. I knew that she was fine. but i have to keep the act up for the sake of charlie/. "bella?" I asked sounding more worried. and getting a little to she would at least anwser right? was she mad at me? Oh NO! this is all my fault. "bella love please anwser me your scaring me!" no anwser. "what should we do charlie?" " we need to oen up the door somehow, any ideas?" he replied " i can knock it down if you want" I anwsered " sure go ahead you do that he looked like he doubted me" back up I replied handing him the drink and pizza. as they bcked up i kicked the door open. and ran in looking for my princess. "edward wait" i heard from charlie " how did you do that?" a sly grin crossed my face i shrugged " here" he said handing me the pizza. "thank you" was ,my reply as i set out for my angel. i saw her sprawled out on the floor with tear stains on her face charlie camethrough the door and looked at bella. "bella!" he yelled i picked her up with one arm and the pizza plate in my other hand. Charlie stared at me in awe. I layed her on her bed very carefully as i layed next to her with a arm wrapped around her. "no physycle contact remember?" marrisa stated I went to get up but bella grabbed onto my shirt and whimpered "edward stay." Marrisa looked annoyed "edward you can stay there as long as shes happy" i heard charlie say. I nodded in agreement. at around elleven thirty bella started to stir awak charlie had stayed in here to make sure we didnt do anything naughty. he didint say out loud but it was like screaming in his thoughts. "Edward." bella moaned. waking up.

So theres your' second chapter :) if you want the next chapter put up then I will need just one review

so should i amke marrisa abusive or not? please REVIEW!


	3. POlICE CARS AND LISCENSE PLATES

**HI ALL! IVE ONLY GOTTEN ONE REVIEW SO FAR THIS IS DEDICATED TO**

_Booboostewart-roxmyorld_

REVIEW!

It has been three days since edward got me out of the room, finnaly i was getting a little tired these days of my three days since marisa keeps

telling me

how charlie dosent want me I still remember the day perfectly when she first told me.**insert flasback* I walked downstairs only to find charlie and marisa sucking the

life of off each others faces, I turned to head back upstairs until i heard my name being called "bella?"yea?" i said turning around to the wicked

with of the west, " You do realize that charlie dosent even care about you, and that im his favorite little girl now *insert devil ears* and thats

when i started to break down crying i couldnt take it any more. Wait but wasnt charlie in the room? i looked around the room no he wasnt.

"werent you guys just kissing?" i asked her"yea, and your point is?" she sneered at me. I looked at her for a quick minute deciding weather or

not to go see edward, Shes not my real mom i thought Renees my real mom and Esmes my real mom. Beacuse they care for me unlike that

creature which is inside my house. i thought. then a thought hit me maybe she did a spell to make charlie go bye bye. I was heading down to

edwards house untill a cop car stopped me. " Hello miss?" "umm hi mark" "what are you doing around here?" i asked well he murmerd definately

uncomftorable. "well actually i was going to give you a ticket." "wha-" he inturupted me saing that "Your liscenes plate is missing." he said giving

me a questional look. "but how?" i asked my self" how could that of happened..wait a minute" i just sat there pondering for a few moments

"Marrisa!" i yelled out of nowhere mark seemed to jump a little**insert end of flash back**

So thats the day that I got to be on a police paper thingy idk what its called i dont usually listen to charlies boring stories but isnt that just awesome! ...not. i just miss edward i thought to myself sure i saw him at night when every one else was

asleep but that still didnt make it alright for me. the cullens were out hunting. so i wouldnt see edward tonight. " isabella" I sighed i hated

when she used my full name it just meant that shes trying to show me off somehow. what do u want wwotw?" **S/N STANDS FOR WICKED WHICH ****OF THE WEST **

she gave me a look like ive lost it so "you said that you have another mother in forks. I would like to meet her." she said smirking

**Haha cliffy had to do that need three reviews for the next chapter which i will post tommorow morning or tommorow afternoon if you do :) :)**


	4. Clam Bake

**SO FOR THE SAKE OF all of YOU WHO WANTED ME TO KEEP WRITING I POSTED MY OWN REVIEW UP PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME THINK THIS STORY IS BAD, I ACCEPT ALL KIND OF COMMENTS**

As I was driving down the forks only main street, and the only place in Forks where there is probably a traffic light. I heard marisa sigh " Isabella

how long will this take you are making me angry!"

I laughed and smirked at her " You said you wanted to come." I responded is it just me or does she just find ways to complain? She just laughed

bitterly, and responded by saying" i doubt you even have a mom who actually cares about you." So i decided to show her who is in charge " Oh,

would you stop using your own expeirences and expecting people to treat me non-nicely unlike your childhood days." WOW! i got it on today! GO

BELLA! GO BELLA! GO BELLA! now all i have to do is do some yo momma jokes on her and maybe she will run of to make out with some other

dude MWAHAHAHA! Geez I'm hanging out with Emmet to much.

As i took the last turn down the road into the Cullens massive wavy and 3 mile driveway. I heard her gasp saying something about hosting a

carvinal out here. I sighed shook my head and kept driving. As we got out of the car and walked up to the house i decided to see if it was open

first...nope not open.

So i jiggled it a couple times to get her thinking that she was winning She smirked. so I decided to keep playing the game."darn it!" "Aaaw whats

wrong? whining kid?" I looked at her god was she horrible at whining or is it just me? "Nothings wrong its just locked." so I took out the key i got

from carlisle and Esme one day, and opened up the latch to enter the house. She gasped yet again at the sight of the massive living room. Which

looked like several bedrooms knocked down to make up one large massive area for the family to hang out. " would you like a tour?" i asked the

wwotw she harrumphed nodded so i showed her the family room, the kitchen which is next to the bathroom. The game room which has all of

emmet and jazzes video games. and Alice's and roses own designer making clothes room. , Which im guessing is where they make there own

clothes. Edwards music room and carlisles study. As long with Esme's home renovation room. And Alice's and jazzes bedroom, esme and carlisle

bedroom, em and roses bedroom Edwards bedroom,and my bedroom. yes i know i have my own bedroom they have many extra bedrooms, so

they suggested to get me my own.

Of course nobody but Marisa knew we were here, maybe alice so i just hoped that they didnt walk in on us. so as we say down at the dinner

table " Isabella make me some clam bake" What the chicken nugget was clam bake? "What in the world is clam bake?" she sighed shook her

head " Issab-" she stopped when we heard the door jiggled.

**HAHA! CLIFFY BUT SERIOUSLY I NEED REVIEWS FIVE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. suprises and alone time

I tensed this is what i was scared of, I thought that they were hunting? Then the door flew open then...  
EMMET flew in he came rushing over to me into a great big bear hug. "Bellsy!" he yelled " god i thought that you were never going to get away from the wicked witch of the west." I smirked at him. "What!" marisa yelled "how dare you say that?" I got so scared i leaned backwards so much that i flipped out of the chair and landed facefirst into jaspers 'fort' that he used to get some alone time. Then jasper came rushing in." No! my fort!" he yelled then emmet being emmet was snickering in the corner. " just come and help me" i told emmet.. He kept snickering but eventually got up and said "sorry sis." "So who is your friend?" jasper asked still mourning over his 'fort' " um, this is Marisa" and write when I said that I got slapped in the face. And by that time she was pinned against a wall by emmet and jasper. She looked so scared. " Why did you do that?" we all said at the same time. " Beacuse you called me marisa." she said shrugging as if it was no big deal

Eventually emmet and jazz let go but to only grab her by her collar "if you.." emmet said and jasper went on " ever hurt her" "again" emmet responded and then they both said at the same time " we will happily shred your body to shreds!" "you got it?" jasper said turning into big brother mode.

Hey All. sorry its a pretty short chapter i just need some ideas please review and give me some ideas the faster you review the faster i update! sooo..

REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW REVIEW STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS ALL 


	6. truth or dare?

**Hey guys to make up for not writing in a while im going to start up another chapter of chicago 2008 right after i post this soo... heres the **

**story :) and really guys i really need some ideas or im going to have to cut this story short please help**

Then the door flew open again. It was Esme oh do I miss her. She stared at us abviously shocked to the bones. As she stared at the setting

happening here. And processed how emmett and jasper looked like they were about kill marisa " Hello what is going on here?" she said authority

loud and clear her voice. " They attacked me!" marisa exclaimed. and obviosly shocked that they could do such such a thing. Then as I stared at

Esmes reaction she suddenly looked livid. " Boys upstairs now! " she yelled and following that sentence with the wors such as "What in the world

would make you do that?" " But mommy s-" " no not now emmett cullen!" i could hear marisa gasp in shock. Well I guess i never did tell her it

WAS edwards house woops oh well. i shrugged it off. and got brought back to the real life " mom seriously!" i heard jasper yell. wow. I thought

he was always one of the kind to just stand in the crowd. " upstairs!" they just stood there. " boys!" she yelled. standing there.

"one...two...three. standing there. "Im home!" I heard carlisle yell. When I looked back I noticed that emmett and jasper were running human

pace of course up the stairs.

"hello bella how are you?" carlisle said turning to me and giving me a hug." just fine and you?" I asked. "very well thank you." He then turned

towards marisa. " May I ask who this might be?" marisa was about to say it but i held my finger up at her and anwsered him saying. " this is

wwotw." i anwsered she still havent figured out that name and looked up at me with real mean eyes. And I swear I just saw her eyes change

from grey to purple. I shuddered at the thought of it. carlisle smirked at me obviously knowing what it meant.

I then remembered Jasper and Emmett. Hey ill be right back. i said turning towards the masive grand, long and white staircase, I went over to

the closest door to me, opened it p and realized that it was alice and jaspers room as my eyes landed on the wooden cross " Jasper i asked

hesitantly" I screamed as two set of pale hands started to tickle me. "aaah stop it, it tickles stop it! I yelled out.. the hands fell down. As I turned

around. " sorry guys and thank you." I said for them saving me and sorry that there in trouble. "Naah its fine Bellybear" i heard emmett say. as

jasper nodded along with him as well."so, you wanna go and play truth or dare?" he said anticipation seeping through his voic." "why not?"I said

although it sounded more ,like a question. "oh dear bella." rose said shaking her head chuckling with alice traveling behind her. Alice had a big

gleam in her eye." why arent you guys hunting?" i asked rosalie is the one who anwserd that question"oh they were running short on the

bears." so we just went hunting in the forests near our house outsid. i nodded " so whos up for the game" everyone nodded.

**Hey guys hope that you all enjoyed this chapter :) .. HAHA! fellt like trying to make my own smiley face. review and tell me if you have **

**some some good dares. And I am planning on making some dares which gets marisa ticked off -**


	7. bella or jasper?

**Hey guys please check out my other stories as well**

Me Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. Were all sitting on the queen size bed in Edwards room for my purposes. I wouldn't be

surprised if the bed broke down right now. Okay so who's going to start? The pixie asked. Everyone shrugged. But Emmett was in the

middle of bouncing up and down on the bed yelling ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME! She nodded like those business type woman

that you only see on t.v shows. "okay emmett, go ahead" he nodded and thought about it for a cuople seconds he soon then

looked around the room. And stopped t me smile and said the

words I hated. When the yes were forced on me.

"Truth or dare Jazz?" I was surprised and clearly so was 

everyone else. "umm I guess truth?" he said it like he was asking a

question. Emmett snickered. "not as tough as you make everyone

think huh?" in response jasper just growled and shrugged. All of a

sudden emmets face lit up like a child on Christmas morning,

seeing the presents surrounding the trees. "Where is the most

akward spot doing it." He ended raising his eyebrows. I groaned

knowing what the anwser would be.

Jasper tensed up for a couple seconds then soon relaxed his

position. " fine." he whispered " It was two Fridays that

would make it the fifth of November." he thought. Im guessing

trying to figure out if he was right or not. "yeah that's it. Okay so

me and alice heard bella groaning and wasn't sure if she was okay

so we went upstairs to check on her, And found her and Edward on

full makeout mode. So then the lust coming from them got sent on

to me. And just sent it off to alice. And we couldn't resist so we

ended up doing it right then and there. On this bed." He said

pointing to the bed. I grimaced remembering them ruining my

moment/ alone time with Edward. Then I remembered thathe said

this bed. So I jumped up and out of this bed. Shook my head. And

realized. That I wasn't the only one off of the bed. Emmett and

Rosalie were on the other side of the bed. With me on the floor

since I landed on my butt. With my attempt to jump off of the bed.

As I looked on the bed I saw a very disturbing picture of jasper and alice making out.

_To Be Continued….._

**R&R!**


	8. Too big? or is it a regular car?

I groaned and finally decided to just get up and split them apart. I got up, And yelled "Get the hell up and off of this bed and get on with the

game!" I screeched And then I heard some stumbling coming up the steps and towards this room. Then the door opened with a loud bang. And a

Marisa that looked clearly pissed off.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked highly aggravated. In response I just shrugged, she left with a couple curse words mumbled under her

breath. And slammed the door. After me and Em got jazz and Alli to stop eating each others tongues we all busted out laughing. Except me who

was obviously a little dazed. As to what they were laughing about.

As Emmet met my confused glance he said "She was drunk" She was drunk? I asked myself. Where was esme then? But before I could voice my

question. Rosalie said "esme went out to the store to by some food." Aaaah now I see. So lets get on I heard jazz whisper. We all nodded our

heads and looked at him. He looked like he was thinking really hard. So we just stared and waited. When he got brought back to the present

time. I could feel bouncing, which can only mean that the 'pixie' has had either the best vision in the world. Or Santa clause is finally dead.

Great Idea Jazzy! Alice yelled! I had to cover my ears. "Emmett" Jasper said staring at him "truth or dare" Emmett said without any hesitation.

"Dare" he say loud and proudly. Jasper gave me a sorry glance and mouthed the word sorry to me. Why? What? Why would he be sorry about

this? I was about to ask when he started to say the next prank.

"You and Bella have to go to the store; But Emmett has to buy food for Bella. And Bella you have to pick out the hardest dish you can think of.

With an appetizer, Entrée and desert. And you have to make sure Esme catches you guys. And you have to convince her to let you make the

dinner for her to try."

Oh no that can not be good. ..No NOT good at all. Well lets just hope that Edward will be home by then and can help me pass the food poisoning.

"Yay com on belsy bear!" I heard em say jumping like an oversized pixie. Okay so he picked me up and ran all the way to the jeep in the massive

garage.

He buckled me up with the harness and hopped in to the other side. As we pulled up. We couldn't find a good spot. So he started racing against

a Nash Rambler with an old lady in the front. Then I realized where they were racing to. They were racing towards a handy capped parking spot.

Then without and problems he pulled into the handicapped parking spot. And we looked over towards the old car. And saw him with the finger

pointing upwards towards us.

We looked at each other stunned speechless "You know? I think I know that Guy." he said I looked at him. Since when would Emmett have

something to do with old people in retirement homes? He shrugged. "His name is Arnold; I was his arch enemy in my human life." I nodded…

I got out of the car. And headed up towards the store. And went to grab a cart. But Emmett stopped and was appraising. The shopping cart that

had the front of it a seat like a car. "please! Please! Please! Please! Can we please use this?" He practically begged so I just nodded my head. I

walked over and he motioned for me to get into the cart. I blushed and questioned him "Why don't you get in it?" he gave me a look that says

'you want me breaking the dang thing?' I shrugged and got in.

So what do you want to eat Bella'? Was only the beginning.

Review! Need some ideas! Thanx twenty five reviews!


	9. bear blood yum!

Emmett started running up and down the aisles with me clinging on the front of the 'car' for dear life. How I wounded up

in this situation god only knows. Its more like only a dare for me.

And next thing I new cans of chef boyardey Beefaroni were discharged all over the aisle. "Way to go bells!" emmett

bellowed. Turned around to see him running towards the line reciever. For the loud speaker. Knocking down many fellow

shoppers in the process.

I then heard a big loud teddy bear across the speaker saying "Clean up on isle five!" then he walked back over to Me and

posed. "emmett why are you pos-" I got interrupted with him shushing me. And pointed to all the people crowded around

us. "Emmett Cullen!" A very familiar voice bomed across the aisle. Although the voice was caring and motherly she

sounded infuriated.

"What do you think that you two are doing?" she demanded. I saw Emmett visibly laugh and pointed to himself. "Me?" he

asked sounding like what he was hearing was unbelievable. He then got out of his cureent pose and walked over to his

mother figure and held her hand while saying "mother dear you cant possibly think that the reason of this outcome was

because of me?" he said pointing to himself. He kept droning on and on until I realized that Mike was heading over

towards the 'car'. "Hey Bella" I mentally groaned. "So you wanna hang out tonight?" wow! How many times do I have to

say no to get him to listen! "Its soooo his fault!" Emett boomed pointing to mike.

Esme nodded and said "mmhh yea sure, Bye Bye now we will talk about this later at home." He nodded seriously. After

Esme finnaly took the daggers off of emmett she slowly made her way down the aisle and turned to me mouthing the

wors 'sorry' to me and a warm smile. "OKay so bellsy bear how about some Bear blood, It is personaly my favorite, Or

how about a surprise?" I gulped how could Jasper do this to me? "surprise please." Emmett clapped his hands together

joyfully. And nodded his head while glancing up and down the aisles we were now in produce. He ran over and got some

Cumin, Apples, noodles and a lot of other stuff!

After we paid and got back to the house Marisa was watching me intently. While I was watching Emmett make my dinner.

At around seven ocklock we were all in the living room, When Emmetts voice boomed throughout the house. "Hey!

Belsies! Guess what its done!" We got up and headed into the kitchen. Emmett pulledd out a chair. And everyone sat

down. "so try it" Emmett said while pusjing the plate towards me. What I saw was very scary.

A plate of speggetti on top of.. Is that chocalate syrup? Cumin. And some apple skin with chili on top off and some

blackish purplish stuff. I picked up the fork and tried the mystery food. It was disgusting! So I reached out to the red stuff, Which im guessing is supposed to be my drink and hand some. But I spit it right back out.

Later that night when Esme came downstairs and saw the mess she yelled the first word that came to her mind

"Emmett!" "yes mommy dearest? Is it time for that little talk now?" I want you to clean up your mess!" she said as

calmly as possible. "But it was jaspers fault! He dared me!" her face turned a little smoother "Jasper." she called out

when he darted in the kitchen she said "Jasper you are to clean up this mess now!" he seemed a little taken back but

didn't press any further. And nodded

And that is the day that jaspers dare came right back at him important!

Hey guys! Listen I like the reviews but please don't swear in them, I am only ten years old. Thanks review!


	10. hugs and tears

Hey! I was planning on updating again last night but my computer stopped working

Disclaimer! : Stephanie Meyer owns all!

Bpov.

I sat on the bench outside of our small white house remembering the day about a week ago when I left the cullens house. I gave Edward a last kiss around nine thirty, He came home around eight. So after I gave him a last kiss marisa got all snotty in the car as always. "so in a week Charlie is going to be all mine!" she had said I just decided to ignore her So I wouldn't worry.

Gazing outwards at the green trees and cloudy overcast. I heard a bang which I'm guessing is there bedroom door. My cell phone which Edward gave me started to buzz indicating that I was getting a text. I looked it over

Go,

You wont get caught trust me

3 A 3

X X X X X X X X X X

Taking Alices advice I headed towards the door to enter the house, Turned the knob and entered there was blankates scrawled across the couch and a…..shirt? they better not be. So I went up the stairs I heard moaning, And whispering I knocked on his bedroom door. No body answered so I just entered. Charies shirt was off marisa kissing up and down his chest. I screramed blodey murder. When I saw them but right before that I got a text , But didn't anknowledge it. Charlies alarmed eyes shot over to me. And I ran out of the room screaming my head the door shut in the process. I ran downstairs and sat on the small three chaired dinning room table got out my phone and it read

SO SORRY,

Bella it was so sudden whatever you do do not scream!

, A X X X X

So I just sat there to embarrassed to know what to do.

Its been an hour since the encounter in the bedroom and Charlie nor marisa has came out of the room. Then the doorbell rang, I got up wearily and opened the door. I wasn't exactly processing anything at the moment. So I looked out the door and saw three familiar faces. I had to blink a couple of times to get my brain functioning. And then I was wrapped up in a big hug. I looked up from the muscalur chest, To see that it was my Edward. "Edward" I whispered and then wrapped my arms around him. I then looked up at the other two which were Emmett and Carlisle. Then Edward lifted me up bridal shower style and put me on the couch.

'' oh Bella" Edward said developing me into another hug. Then next thing I knew Edward was holding onto me and I was crying with tears streaming down my face. Then I heard the creaking of the floorboards. I looked up from Edwards neck and saw Charlie.

Hey! This chapter was long well for me it was lol okay so the next chapter will be up around I guess around five or at least another one today!


	11. short fill in

Hey all1 sorry I didn't update last night my computer stopped working sorry L

BPOV.

Charlie just stood there looking very uncomftorble it could be very due to the fact of the conditin that we were just in. Edward backed up a bit and motioned for Charlie to go up ahead to meet me. "Carlisle" Charlie said biting down on his bottom lip something which I had inherited from him. And he loked over to Carlisle very hesitantly. "Yes Chief swan?" he asked curiosity bursting through his voice like a baby coming out of the womb and seeing the light for the first time.

"I was wondering if it was time" he murmered trailing off and his voice getting lower, as he moved hesitantly to sit down next to me, As I curled up into a ball He nodded apparently this was one of those bad days that they were all dreading from the day you were born to the previouse day. Carlisle sat down. And Edward pulled me up from my previose spot and onto his lap. "Kids.." they started

I groaned as I final got up off of the couch, My mucsels were sour from siting down way to long.

And I headed out towards the kitchen. After Charlie and Carlisle told us about "the talk" Marisa came downstairs and I scrambled out of the room as fast as m uncoordinated feet would seek me to.

Hey! I know its short but I really want some reviews next chapter is already done, So three more reviews and then I will post it up tonight ASAP.


	12. phone call AND wishes

_**Hey! Decided to put another chapter in today, this chapter is personnaly my favorite so far so here it is **__**J **_

_**(RENEE POV.)**_

_**I wonder how bella was doing? I havent heard from her in a while maybe I should call he. Or even better yet I realized that Bella has been down here but I haven't been down there since her drastic zombie days. But my wpnderfull husband Phil distracted me by wrapping his arm around me. I think that we should go down for bellas graduation in a couple weeks, It would be a wonderfull surprise for her. "Phil!" I laughed as he distracted me once again by tickling me.**_

_**I cant help for blaming me, For bellas reason to leaving. I stayed ome with her while Phil went out playing and I still stayed home with her. It made me unhappy to stay away from my lover. And I tried as best as I could to keeep that awa from bella. Although she said that it was just that she wanted to see Charlie again and do some bonding. I knew that it wasn't true. Bella was never must of a bonder. So as I slipped off of the couch that me and Phil were currently laying on I headed into the kitchen to put together some dinner. The spegghetti and meatballs I made were delicious although Phill insisted that he wasn't hungry.**_

_**(PHILS POV.)**_

_**Oh boy was I starving I wonder what my wonderfull wife had made us. I knew that Renee ha been thinking about bella a lot lately, And my distractions that I ha planned for her were unssuscesfull As I entered our brightly lit kitchen. I saw some speggetti and meatballs that renee was preparing for us to eat. My first tougts were to say im not hungry since her meatballs never did turn out all that great.**_

_**Later that night I heard renee on the phone talking to someone. I didn't want to interrupt her phone call but I was merrily curiose. I could always sneak up behind her or I could just go into the kitchen and make it look like im looking for something, Or the usual get on the other line and listen in but shook my head from those continuing thoughts going throughout my head.**_

_**I know that its obvious that she loves her daughter. But I just wish that we could have one not to replace bella but to make her feel like how she feels to Charlie its obvious there still love in her heart for Charlie but that's a different kind of love then for whats in her eyes for me. Her eyes for Charlie hold that kind of thankfull love and I know exactly why She holds that love its for blessing her with bella. And I want her to hold that love for me also.**_

_**Now to ransack th fridge for some non-Renee touchable food**_

_**(RENEE POV.)**_

_**I decided to ring Bella and to see how tings are going when a buisnees like man answered the phone**_

"_**Hello Swan residence" He said almost nervouseness. I knew it wasn't carlie or Edward. And who else would be there? Edwards family possibly, The deputy, Or billy. **_

"_**Hello is Charlie there?" I asked sort of awkwardly. "He's" you could clearly hear the pause in his voice "Hes bussy" He said matter of factly. "Well may I have the pleasure of asking who this currently is wom is speaking?" I asked I could practically hear him bowing his head. "Of course this is Edmund Bairly" "Well hello is Edward there by any chance?" He paused for a second. I'm guessing to check. "umm no but For some reason two of his simblings are playing video games in the lounge room and I don't know why…" He said trailing off. I chuckled. "May I speak to one of them" "sure why not" He answered. In the backround I could hear him saying "Who wishes to speak to.." he stopped mid-sentencse "Name please?" he asked me over the hone "Renee" I responded. "Renee" he said I could still faintly hear them talking over the phone. I then felt phils present looking through the fridge. Half listening half content of looking through the fridge I thought that he wasn't hungry, huh oh well. My thoughts then got interrupted with somebody yelling Me! Me! Me! Me! Over and over again. I sighed this was going to be one long conversations, But what made me rethink tat was the soothing voice saying "Emmett stop jumping on the couch or I am telling Esme"**_

_**(EMMETT POV.)**_

_**Even though I have no freaking clue who renee is I still want to talk to her she sounds like she would be easy to get along with. **_

_**Hey personally my favorite, P.S this is te chapter leading into the next few chapters tell me what you think so far.**_


	13. preview

I was hoping for at least one review : ( Really short this is just to get you excited for the next chapter. I might post another one up either tonight or tommorow

Emmett pov.

Wow! Renee is AWE-SOME! She told me she was going to be visiting bella for a surprise,And that she will be staying for about a month.

Preview for the next chapter:

BPOV.

"hello class" Mr. Banner announced "Hello" we all responded grogilly, Well of course we would say it groggily it was Monday morning for god sake. "We will have a new class, Hosted by our very own Marisa Blair!" he said sending me into hell with the last couple words.

Faster you review faster and longer the chapters will come up!


	14. Chapter 14

( BPOV.)

I groaned when my personal alarm clock woke me up, by doing the best thing possible. I rolled over in the hug that Edward and I were currently laying in. And groaned once again. I felt the pillow that I was on start to shake and looked up to the wonderful god, with messy bronze hair (which still looked gorgeous on him anyway) and a pair of fresh clothes. I frowned at him. "What's so funny?" I questioned him He responded by just shaking his head.

Edward and I arrived at school at no later that seven thirty, And I looked out towards our small school which I had strangely lately gotten used to. Me and Edward walked into history, When I felt Edward tense. "What is it" I whispered since class has already started. He waved it off as if it were nothing. At the end of class, I was starting to get really bored. I sighed and Edward leaned down next to me "Whats wrong?" he whispered in my ear. "Just bored" he seemed skeptical for a moment. And then nodded. Soon after the bell rang and I grabbed my books.

After trig and lunch we ended up in biology reviewing the way of life. Which I new by heart now. Then I felt Edward freeze next to me. Thinking that it was worse than it really was I asked him what was wrong anxiously (I realized we have been saying that a lot today.) "You'll find out" And I did (unfortunately)

"Good morning class" Mr. Banner announced "Hello" we all responded grogilly. Well f course we would say it groggily it was Monday morning for gods sake. "We will be having a new class called wood shop hosted by our very own Marisa Blair!" And in that moment I found myself in hell. "What?" I yelled out. The whole class turned to stare at me. "Is there a problem Miss. Swan?" He raised his eyebrows at me as if he was encouraging me to say me just to get me in trouble. "No Sir" I murmered knowing there was a whole loot wrong with that. Soon after everyone was talking timidly. Around us I ducked my head in between the crook of Edwards neck.

I was in the middle of gym, When the announcer came on telling us that it was our turn to head to room 280 When we got there Mike kept bugging me to sit next to him. And then that's when I saw her.

After we all got our seating charts set up. She placed where to go there was one floppin seat in the front but noo… she put me away from anyone else in the corner back seat. It reminded me so much of that one sponge bob episode which I watched a lot when I was little, And before you ask if theres cobwebs on the chair and desk no theres not but there is gum under the desk which I figured out after I placed my arm under there and cuss words carved on the desk. And I cant hear her or see the bored. For once the biggest classroom in all of forks high and she has to be the teacher for it?

"Since you guys are currently in senior year we will be learning about architecture." I faintly heard she was mostly mumbling. She was going on and on shooting me glares in the procces. And then the bell rang. I silently prayed the heavens to somehow have her dissapear but then that would mean making Charlie very unhappy. And I would never try to do that to him.

I really want some more reviews so I am not updating until I reach 25 reviews.


	15. detention!

Hey! Please review!

(BPOV)

When I met Edward outside I saw pity in his eyes. "Whats up?" I asked he looked at me and said. "That must've been horrible. Im sorry" I didn't want his pity I thought as he developed me into a hug. But instead of having my anger rise I brought it back down slowly. And hugged him back, We were currently in the middle of the parking lot just hugging and we got a few curious stares from bystanders so I motioned for us to get into the car. He nodded and followed me to the car. He opened up the door for me and motioned me in it. As I strted to step into the car I felt a soft tap on my shoulder, I turned my head around to see Marisa standing there waiting for me to do something. "Hello" I said obviously unsure of what to say. "hello" she responded "What were you just doing?" I gulped and realized that I just broke a 'rule'. "oh I know what they were doing." a nasal voice said loudly. I turned my head around only to see the devill itself Lauren.

"And that was.." Marisa said leading her on. "Oh they were showing major amounts of P.D.A" I gasped and heard Edward growl pretty low in his chest. She ponted at me and motioned for me to go towards her "dention" she yelled. I felt tears prickling in my eyes. I have never really gotten in trouble before.

I sighed as I sat in the "lecture room" which pretty much just consits of a few seats, and a blackboard. I looked around as I saw mr. Green come barreling into the room. Lazily he leaned into the chair and looked around. He turned his head to look at me. "Ms. S-wa-n" he stuttered. "mmmm" I answered him. "Your free to go." he said "what?" I answered, I was completely bewildered.

When I walked out of the room into the lot a thought hit me. I can always go visit the cullens since im still expected to be at school for two more hours, And marisa will most likely tell Charlie about everything, So I set off to the cullen's

I took a deep breath as I walked into the house. "Issabella marie Swan!" cherlie boomed. ''Yes" I gulped. "Where have you been?" oh I know." marisa said. And told him.


	16. PLANS ARE MADE

Please review and tell me what you think I will post up another chapter tonight or tomorrow if I think I have received enough reviews it make me a lot more non-self conscious with my story, Thank you

Charlie pov.

Where in the world was Bella and Marisa? They were both suppose to be back a while ago. "Hey sweetie." My lovely girlfriend greeted me with a hug. I turned around and gave her a quick kiss. I heard her hum in pleasure and smiled down at her. Oh! How I feel like a seventeen year old boy once again! "So how was your day?" I asked as I lead her onto the love seat. She sighed and shook her head. "I already had to hand out one detention slip on my first day!" she exclaimed obviously frustrated. "who and why did they get the detention slip?" "Oh my it was because of P.D.A, and to make it better it was Bella and Edward!" what? I thought mentally touching my baby girl! He's going to pay!

I shook my head and mumbled "still not sure about that kid" she gave me a smile while trailing her fingers up and down my spine. "wanna go get distracted?" she asked, well of course I would. She was already unbuttoning man of my few buttons. I gave her a small smile. And motioned towards the stairs. She licked her lips hungrily. And we started kissing in bliss. A little while later I heard the front door start to open, And appeared a nervous Bella. "Isabella Marie Swan!" I boomed "Yes" she gulped. Me and Marisa were talking about this after our moment of bliss. So after I said. "Where have you been?" "Oh I know."

After all the yelling we had after Marisa explained to me 'what I didn't know' Bella had stormed upstairs, obviously 'having enough.' I shook My head. And sat on the recliner with Marisa on my lap. She started stroking my face. To try to comfort me. Her black hair that fell down a little lower to her shoulders, and those brown eyes make her so beautiful. Of course her beauty is nothing compared to my high school's beauty Renee of course she wasn't my beauty, any more she Phil's Oh why can't I get her. But I do get my daughter, which is about to get handed down to another man (or shall I say kid?) and my time with Marisa.

Renee. Pov.

I was packing up so I could visit Bella soon. Phil was exited Bella became like his own daughter to him. And I started to think back to the phone call. By now I have realized that the Cullen's are nothing that you would expect.


	17. Just a gathering yea right

Charlie's unaware

Hey guys! I didn't get any reviews, Although I did get about 100 reviews it just makes you really frustrated when that happens so here another chapter please please, please review!

Bellas Pov.

The door bell kept ringing over and over aging. Abd voices started to float up towards the second floor. I groaned and jumpd out of bed I had currently been crying on. I loolked down the stairs and aw a few people standing by the stairs just talking with a couple of them with beer bottles in there hands. I walked downstairs to see what was going on.

"Dad?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. He was talking to a bunch of adults who were sorrounding him and Marisa. "Over here Bell's" he said waving his hand beckoning me to come over. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I pulled him away without waiting for an anwser. "Whats going on?" I demanded. He smiled and said "You'll find out when everyone elses does were just having a get together." He said. But why I thought to myself I have no idea who these people were. I nodded and started to walk back upstairs.

A little while after I headed downstairs. Then Charlie was trying to get everyones attention. "Ahem!" he said rasing his Wine bottle…wait since when has he dranken wine? Hmm beats me, I thought. Everyone turned there heads to give My Dad there full attention. And that's when he said the words that shattered everything we had. "Marisa Blair, Will you give me the honor of becoming Marisa Swan, As what I'm saying is Marisa Blair will you mary me?" IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

As in the beginning I was saying how Bella and Edward are no engaged I have decided to change that, Currently they are nothing more that girlfriend and boyfriend and if you were wondering this happened after New Moon, But Before Eclipse. Thanks if your lucky I will post up a new chapter! And also! If you do not like the pairing of Charlie and Marisa, please continue reading because There will be a big change! Coming soon! Thank you.


	18. mother daughter moment

Hey in the last chapter in the beginning of the authors note it meant to say I didn't get any reviews but I did get a lot of readers. Sorry for the misunderstanding.

_Previously_

"Marisa Blair, Will you give me the honor of becoming Marisa Swan, As what I'm saying is Marisa Blair will you mairy me?"

Marisa glanced me a smug look before answering with a quiet "yes" everyone cheered, as he picked her up, swung her around, kissed her, and planced the ring that _my _mother had on, on her special day. I doubt he would even noticed if I made a ran for it. So with not even bothering to grab my jacket I ran out to car and started, keys in hand. And just started driving I had no idea where we I was heading it was just where my heart led me to. Not soon after I found myself driving up the massive driveway, of the Cullen's home.

I realized that I didn't have the key to there house with me. And just hoped that one person would be home. So when I walked up the porch steps to the door of Cullen's home, with my tear streaked face I was very surprised when the door swung open with a smiling Esme. Her smile turned into a frown once she saw my tear streaked face. She pulled me into a hug and led me into the living room and told me that everyone else was out hunting. "What happened?" She demanded, of all the time iv'e known her the only time that she gets mad is when someone messes with her children, I smiled despite the fact that I was clearly upset. So I told her. And by the end of it she looked like she wanted to tear something apart.

By the time that I got home most of the people were already gone. I opened up the door slowly and tiptoed in hoping that no one would catch sight of me. But with me the most uncoordinated person I fell flat on my face. Oh dear! Someone said coming to help me up. "You must be Bella!" she said gushing. "Oh aren't you the most adorable thing?" she said squeezing my cheeks. I moved back a little and nodded at her. Unaware of who this stranger is. I walked into the kitchen where I saw mark and Charlie's deputy. "Hey Bell's" some of them cheered and gave me a clapp on the back. "Hey." I said ackwardly. "Don't worry." Mark whispered in my ear. "God will make things work out for the best. You may not prefere it but it will always work out for the best." "How did you know?" I asked I had no idea how he knew about my hayred towards Marisa. "Oh my Bella!" he laughed a booming laugh which reminded me of Emmett "I have known you since you were a little kid." "So you don't like her either?" I asked he shook his head in disgust.

"Hey Bella!" My Dad cheered as he walked in. And before he could fit another word in a walked away. "What's wrong with her?" He asked his crew. Hey were all silent until he walked away.

So you want anther chapter in today? Well please review!


	19. RaNDOm pEoPlE iN teRmINalS

Renee Pov.

I was cleaning off the plates from last nights steak and potatoe dinner dish, when there was a loud shrill, I turned around and noticed that it was my cell phone. I walked towards it looked at the caller I.D. and it said it was Charlie's house. "Hello?" I asked. The last time we have talked over the phone was for Bella's birthday. "Mom!" a highly upset daughter of mine screeched breaking into three octaves, "What's wrong sweetie? I s everything alright did Charlie do something wrong?" "Yes." I heard her whimper.

How dare he do anything to hurt our daughter, uggh now im in disgust having to say our daughter. He better not be abusing her, If he is I will make is own deputy arrest him and then burn him to the stake! Wait calm down Renee, I told myself. You don't even know what happened and for as long as I've known Charlie he has never been anything close to an abuser.

"I'll be there by tomorrow" I hung up then. And ran towards my home phone and called Phil. I have never heard Bella so upset so something has to be wrong. "Hello?" Great! At least he answered. "Phil! I have to go down to Forks now!" He could probably easily hear the histeria in my voice. "Whats wrong? I'll be there as soon as possible." no He couldn't ha has his game tomorrow and he has to be there. "No no, you have your game be there and im not sure what is going on just yet. So I'll call you when I find out." "Are you sure?" of course I was. "Yes." I said determined.

I yawned as I leaned back in my seat. We had taken off about fifteen minutes before. I decided to call the Cullen's household and talk to Emmett. I pulled out he number out of my purse that he had given me. It rung about three times until a soothing voice picked up. I remembered this voice somewhere…_Emmett stop jumping on the couch or I'm telling Esme!_ "Cullen residense" "Hi!" I said obviously overley cheerfull. "Who is it?" I heard the booming voice of Emmett Cullen say. "Its Renee." I said. Then I head them yelling at each other over the phone. "Boys!" I heard A more responsible voice say. "Hello." she said while picking up the phone. "Hi, this is Renee Bella's mom." "Oh! Hi! How are you?" "Good thank you. I was just wondering if you could let Emmett and Jasper know flight 45 Seattle please?" "Yes of course" and with that we hung up. Now all I have to do is relax until I get to Charlie's house.

"Excuse me ma'am." is the next thing I heard, Ithen realized that I had benn in a deep slumber. "You have reached your destination." I nodded my thanks and headed out of the plane, out in the terminal of the lobby. That's when I saw two awfully pale boys one with honey blond hair over his eyes, Gold eyes, and a big burly one with gold eyes also, and dark brown curly hair. Who was holding a sign upside down with Rennne As I walked near them I could hear there conversation saying. "Emmett! You spelt her name wrong you idiot!" I saw Emmett shrug obviously nonchalantly.

"Umm Hi." I said shyly as I neared them "jasper" He said holding out his hand any smiling at me took my bags out of my hands and led us to a big jeep and placed the suitcases in the back while opening up the passenger side door and motioned for me

to hop in with his han. And he took he back seat. While Emmett took the drivers seat. "I hope you guys arent Just picking up random ladies from the airport." I said as I realized they didn't even ask who I was. I heard Jasper chuckle from the backseat. And Emmett answered me by saying "Only the pretty ones." I laughed. "Actuall

ou look a lot like Bella." I smiled I really enjoyed the resemblance between Bella and myself.

If you guys have read any of my other stories they are currently on hold until I get more reviews on this story and my new one Edwards hunting, bellas camping.


	20. what type of feeling?

Hey guys! I might not be able to update until Sunday, Monday, or something like that until I get back from my trip to the family. Remember I am not updating on my other stories until this one gets more reviews. Also I was asked to keep it to a mininmum of POV.s so please tell me the top three Povs I should use.

Renee Povs.

I took a deep breath as I raised my hand to knock on the yellow painted cabinet house I have once left. But I quickly lowered my hand when I couls hear some moaning coming from inside the house. Sneakily I tip-toed across the little graden I had attempted to plant but failed miserably, And lokkked inside the shabby old house.

What I saw clearly chocked me half to death, I saw Charlie and a girl, Which I could only describe her as slut! She had on skimpy little pants, Which surely showed her bottoms when she bent down. And a belly shirt on. They were pretty much half naked, Charlies shirt thrown across the floor and was in the procces of pulling her pants down. I gagged. And tured around. Walked back up to the porch and rang the doorbell.

I heard the slut yell go away. "No!" I screamed at her I wanted to know what the hell Charlie did to my little girl!

"Renee?" Charlie asked. "Yeah! Now get your lazy Ass of yours off that sofa and come anwser this damn door!" I could picture him grinding his teeth together and get up reluctantly. "Hello Renee." he said formally. I looked at him and motioned towards the lack of clothes he was wearing. He blushed, looked down. "C'mon in." I stepped in. It looked the same.

I noticed that the slut left. And Charlie hurried upstairs to get some clothes on. I heard him whisper to the slut upstairs. He had always been horrible at whispering. As I heard banging coming down the stairs I straightened up out of my slouch. And looked up. "Renee, what has brought you out here?" "Well I have some concerenes with our daughter." "Yes?" After I had explained everything to him that ha happened over the phone. He told me that he had gotten engaged.

I couldn't believe it he had gotten engaged. That struck a cord in me. I didn't know what it was. But it felt like something that I had felt for Charlie before, in my teen years except stronger. Oh no This could not be happening.

I gave him a smile and a congradulations. I looked down once I felt some wheight get put on my lap. "What is this?" I asked quite curiously. He shrugged and looked down. I catiously but curiously opened it up. It wa awedding invitation for next month written for me to attend. Who would plan a wedding a month from now? "Umm..Charlie? isn't it a bit early to arrange a party?"

It looked like he debated that question for a couple seconds, And finally answered my question. "Actually I started planning it a while ago." Oh? Did he even ask her? "Did you even ask her?" "Not really." Well I know one thing for sure, this marriage is not going to work. "Ive got to go baby." A annoyed like voice said. From up the stairs.

OH! Wow! 45 reviews= I update. Should I do renee's pov. Next 2? Please let me know in a review.


	21. meeting places

Hey! I couldn't keep from updating plz. Plz. Plz. Plz. Plz. Review!

I was driving to the Olympic suites Inn. The closest to Charlie's house and I couldn't help but think of that feeling. That struck inside of me. I felt my cell buzzing. I opened it up and answered with a hello. I could here someone on the other line say. "Here is your ticket I hope that you enjoy your flight." "Hey sorry about that, I'm on my way over now, have you found out what was wrong with Bella yet?" I sighed She hadn't been answering her cell

"No not yet." I told him where I was staying. And all that. Then I tried calling Bella's cell again. It rang a couple of times when I heard a booming laugh from the other line. "See Bell's!" the voice boomed. "Emmett?" I asked. "Oh hey Renee, My Motha!" I chuckled and said. "I need to talk to Bella."

I emphathised the need part I could here the phone getting exchanged to Bella. "Whats wrong Baby?" I heards her sigh and she explained to me everything that had happened from the night that Charlie had brought home Marisa and the day that Charlie had proposed. "Oh Baby, Im sorry that she treats you like this." I stopped to catch my breath. "But I willl sort this out, I don't like thi either."

"Thanks Mom, I love you." "Aaw I love you to no matter what you remember that okay?" "Of course Mom." After that we planned to go out to dinner a bit later.

I know this was really short! Next will be the week before the wedding.


	22. The wedding

_**Renees pov.**_

_**I was pulling up to Saint Anne's church. It was exactly A day before the wedding. And I detest the realtionship that Charlie and Marisa have. I have been watching Bella and Marisa's relationship. Today was the day, that Phil met Marisa for the first time. I could see a car come down the driveway of the church. Phil was besides me the whole time. Holding my hand, and out came Marisa. I could feel Phil stiffen next to me, I looked up at him curiously, And noticed that he had all eyes for Marisa he was openly gaping at her. "Phil?" I asked nudging him. He shooked out of his trance and looked at me, Although not with the love that use to be in his eyes.**_

"_**Hello." Marisa greeted us staring at Phil openly to with approving eyes. "H-hi" He stuttered stupidly. I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't blame him. I think I was feeling something different towards him over the past couple weeks. "Lets go in." I said realizing that They we were standing outside for a few minutes. They looked over at me, probably realizing that I was standing right here.**_

_**We walked into the church, And saw many people running around, probably arranging for the wedding. Now I know that this will not work out! **_

_**BPOV.**_

_**It was the day of the wedding that I had dreaded. I knew that my Mom felt something for Charlie now though wouldn't admit it. I remember walking into the kitchen, to start some dinner when Marisa walked in. Charlie was working late that night and Mom wasn't coming over till a bit later. Then Marisa started throwing things at me. Like the boiling water I was in the middle of boiling. It didn't get on me since I moved quike enough but boy does she have anger problems! "What the hell?" I screamed in her face that was tottaly uncalled for! "I lost my job baucase of a certain lady called Esme Cullen! Do you know who that may be?" she demanded of course I knew I knew what was going on! "Yes" I stated I knew who she was. And if she paid attention to anything then she would of knew that she had like an hour convo with her. "Well she called in saying that I was treating some people wrong." Do you know who that might be? I thought in my head hoping she would here it. After our little argurment she told me to congradulate her with winning my Dad over.**_

"_**C'mon Bella sqeeuze!" Alice demanded me. She was already in her brides maid dress. The peachey sequined dress swiveling around her body. After she ziped up the back, I headed into my Dad's room. "Oh Bella." He stated. The only reason I hadn't told my Dad was because he had been lonely for so many years and now he can have a chance of happiness. I walked over to him and gave him a light squeeze around the waist. "I love you Dad." I stated. "I love you two." He had stated He then made his way to where he was suppose to wait for the bride. Then the music started and Alice, Three of Marisa's sisters, And I started walking down the aisle. With Marisa trailing behind us on her fathers arm. **_

_**After all the long words that no one but the priest actually knows, He said something that was what would decided my last year as a human being dreadfull or not. "If there are any objections please speak up." I was about to say something but two people interrupted me. "I do!" The voice none other than my once considered Father, Phil And another voice from my Mother.**_

_**Wow! Surprise surprise! Im sure you didn't see that coming! And if you guys think that this story is almost over your wrong, I will be adding a sequel to this story in a bit. Please review!**_


	23. one more engagement

PEACE OUT HERE YA GO! OH YEA HAPPY 2011!

**(Bpov)**

All was quiet and since I was in a reel bad mood, I decided to try to lighten up and say. "Me three" out of no nowhere. And then another voice said, "Me also" a voice none other than my best friend, Alice said. We stared at my Dad and Marisa. They were gaping at us. "So?" I inquired. "Well." the preist stated (Angelas Dad) Are there any other people? Who do not agree to this marriage?" I saw Mark and few other people from the deputy stand up.

"If I may ask the first two people to state there disagreement to this marriage" I saw Phil and Mom stand up "Mrs. Dwyer." He stated And so my mom started her speech. "I was once married to Charlie Swan, at a young age of eighteen, We didn't know each other well, Dated for about a year. I thought I knew him, but truthfully We didn't. We were okay for the first coupe months then a year later we had the most beatiful baby girl. And truth be told, Having a baby on out hands did make a big leap from happily married to destruction of the marriage. I never regretted marrying Charlie, cause what it brought us was a beatifull baby girl" she motioned towards me. "But what I do regret is the divorce, Charlie Swan,Father of my Daughter, Chief of police, What I'm saying is im in love with you.

All was quiet not even a mouse was to be heard. And boy was I shocked. Everyone started clapping. A nd when I swiveled my head around to look at Phil He started his speech

"Well wasn't that a surprise? Okay so as I would like to start off I am no longer Married to a woman once called Renee Dwyer, No that marrige has been gone since the minute I laid eyes on Marisa Blair the most astounding looking girl in the whole univeres, So as I am saying I have found a new love for Marisa Blaire."

I looked at my mothers finger and saw that the left hand, ring finger no longer glowed the sparkling diamond and the wedding band. A little after the speech Phil gave everyone eventually left the wedding room. Edward was standing behind me wrapping his arms around my waist with Alice, Esme, Carlisle. Following off after us. I told them to go ahead and I looked into the church hall way and saw, Phil and Renee stand in front of Charlie and Marisa. Charlie pulled Renee into a passionate kiss. And Phil and Marisa just hugged.

I had to hold back barf when I saw my Mother and Father kiss so passionately. I remember when I was younger and always wanted a big happily family, that took those family trips, but that dream got crushed at the age of nine when Renee met Phil. And now I'm just hoping we can be that nig family again. I turned around and nowwas in the process of seeing My dad kneel in front of my Mom. I could feel everyone (the cullen's) gather up behind me. H e said some words that I couldn't here, I heard her squeel and she nodded. He slid the ring back on her finger. Right after that she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

**Next chapters up! Five reviews! oh yea and quike question should I keep the chapters short and update alot, or should I make them long and update once a week or a week and a half?**


	24. Teacher Esme

**Hey this is short, i know I have just been sick and test and all of that kind of crap! uugh**

(**BPOV.)**

It had been a wonderful week so far, Mom and Dad were back together, Marisa and Phil had run off together in the sunset. And no I am not

kidding about that, they left the day after the wedding. She even left all of her clothes in my house. I enjoyed my life now, And before you ask yes  
I have heard my parents moaning a lot in there room late at night, and Edward would laugh at my disgusted expression. Today the Cullens were

coming over. And I couldn't wait With Marisa gone Someone had to take over her course in school that she was in charge of, and Esme

delightfully agreed, when the school had requested her to take that spot.

The doorbell rang I heard my Mom open up the door and welcome everyone in. When I saw my goddess I ran at full speed (of course only as fast

as my little human legs can carry me) towards him and gave him a great bear hug. He hugged me back and issed my forehead. I pulled his chin

down with my hands and placed a kiss on his lips. I felt him smile and lean into the kiss, But that's right after I heard Emmett wolf whistling. I

moaned, And pushed away from Edward. "Okay lovebirds lets go to the table." My mom said placing her arms around our shoulders and hugging

us to her.

I saw her flinch from the coldness from Edward. I laughed at her disgruntled expression, And led her to the kitchen which she ad taken

down the pictures of him and my mom and eplaced them with new ones. Except a couple of ones with me as a baby and them. I smiled when I

thought of the twist we had just gone through.

**I will update in a bit! Maybe tonight if I get enough reveiws!**


	25. laughing reaction

**Charlies unaware**

**Chapter 25**

**Bellas POV.**

"Hello class!" Mr. Green said delightfully while clasping his hands together. He sort of reminded me of Aro like that. I shuddered at the horrible memory. I saw Edward Look at me curiously, smiling I waved it off. "Since Mrs. Blair has left we will need a new teacher to take over our class, I would like all of you to give a hand to Mrs. Esme Cullen." I smiled this class is going to be awesome. When I saw Esme walk in I immediately saw a disserving look cross over her face, Once she saw where I was seated.

She quickly replaced the look into a happy grin again, and said "Well lets get down to business. My name is Esme Cullen, You can call me Mrs. Cullen, or Esme your choice." She went up to the bored and wrote down her name. I will be teaching you Tech. Ed. And architect. Any questions?" She looked around the room twice and then moved on. "First off I would like to change some seating arrangements." I heard people talking in the background about where they want to sit. Of course being Esme means you're a Vampire, and of course being a Vampire means you have super hearing. She smiled In spite of herself, and went on. She pointed to the first wooden block of a table and started naming some names.

"Matthew, Ben, Angela and Jainey"

Next she pointed to the second table. "Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler" Next she pointed to the third wooden block and said, "Edward, Emmett, Rose and Bella" and next she pointed to the one wooden block in the back and said "Alice, and Jasper." When we all switched our places I could tell that everyone already liked her. Now I knew why I was with Rose, and not Alice. She has wanted Rose to give me a chance no one told me this up front but it is very obvious. She started telling about what we were suppose to do this semester When she told us about our project and reviewed the machines with us she started explaining the CO2 CARS we are suppose to make.

Once Edward handed me the paper that she had passed out I looked down at the directions

'1. Shape the wood block. Draw the profile and top view of your cars design on the block of wood with pencil. Put eye protection in place before turning on power tools. Cut out the basic blocky shape on a band saw. If a band saw is not available, Tighten a vice around the block and shape one side at a time with a coping saw. Both types of saws allow curved cutting. out the engine shaft. Drill a hole in the rear of the racer that's 3/4 inch around, and 1 and 5/8 inches deep on a drill press. A CO2 cartridge will fit snugly into the shaft.

Using a hand drill is not recommended. the axle sleeves. Drill two holes completely through the block from the side. Wheels come in various sizes. Mark your axle hole to give the car 1/4 inch ground clearance. If your wheels have a 5/8 inch radius, the axle hole should be 3/8 of an inch from the bottom of the block. Use a 3/16 drill bit on the drill press. Axles are roughly 1/8 of an inch around it up. Use a wood file and sandpaper to shape the details of your car's design.

Add color and personality with paint or decals. ready to race. Screw the eye screws into the underside of the car. Officials may dictate their placement. Place them as close together as officials allow. Avoid piercing the axle sleeves. Push the CO2 cartridge into the back of the engine shaft, with the cap out.'

"Any of you in the middle school have done this project in seventh grade with your one teacher Mr. Gerner so this will be basically a little review to you, I hope you enjoy and if you have any questions please come to me."

I looked at the clock and realized that I had about twelve minutes left And I probably didn't have enough time to actually look on the computer so I started scribbling in my notebook. I was turning the pages through my notebook to find a new one, when I turned to the page with scribbles on the top the top said February 14 last year I smiled that was the day Edward came back from ' a family issue' Then I felt a tap on my shoulder I looked around and saw Alice there. "Alice?' I asked raising my eyebrow. It is never a good thing when she is bouncing and looks like she is about to explode. "were going shopping!" she yelled I almost melted at that?\. "for what?" I asked cautiously. "Oh settle down im making all the Cullen's come with us, nut Carlisle who might not be able to get off of work, but is trying to get someone to take his shift, But if he does, he will still have to do his rounding to his patients.." She said still yapping. "Alice!" I shouted She jumped in her seat not knowing that was coming. That thought alone for some reason sent me over the edge and I started laughing I laughed so hard I fell of the stool I was sitting on and onto the floor, the few people that were in the room were staring at me backing away. I saw Esme enter from the computer lab which is in the room next to us were some people were working. She looked at me and was about to fall over laughing as well, eventually everyone started laughing and Alice sat there looking like we were all idiots.

"Kay." I gasped when I had finally caught my breath. "so who are we going for then if its going to be all of us?" She smiled and said, "Your parents wedding of course! You and Your Dad are so much alike, he wants it to be simple but like that's going to happen, Pssh!" I smiled at that. I could help my mom look for her wedding dress, unless she wanted to wear her old one, which I highly doubt still fits her from her teens. The shrill shriek of the bell woke me up out of my daydreaming. Once I got home I called out. "I'm home Mom can you come hear?" I could feel my moms presence come behind me. I smiled, turned around and hugged her. "Hey Mom?" I asked her, "Yes sweetie?" She asked. "Do you want to have a big or small wedding?"

I knew what my Dad wanted but I wanted to know what my Mom wanted. "She smiled and led me over to the seat and patted the cushion next her. I laid down slightly and put my head on her knees feeling like a six or seven year old girl once again. "I don't really know sweetie I only want what's best for out relationship. I feel like I want to have a big one so that everyone will know that he is mine, But I also wouldn't mind having a small one so that there wouldn't be much gossip, or so that Or so that he wont spot another beautiful girl out there in the audience" She laughed, stroked her hands threw my hair and winked at me for that one. "Do you know what I mean you will feel this way when you time comes for you to get married to the perfectly made person for you, I hope. Actually, I hope you wait till your thirty if you have or haven't found that perfect person either way. I smiled, even though my Mom was like such a child she could always give me the best advice, even if I didn't need advice.

**Thank you all readers and reviewers I only got one review, but I really like this chapter so lets see where this will take us**


	26. suprise' meetings

**Charlies Unaware**

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned around from the mall entrance in Seattle I was about to leave. I then saw a Father like face walking towards Me. "Phill" I greeted taking him in for an akward hug. I wonder where Marisa was? 'So…" I said to fill in the akward silence. "How are things going?" He asked. "Okay you?" His warm smile faltered. "Se broke up with me." I had to hold back a laugh. Who would be upset about that? I nodded and apologized with a quick sorry before walking off. I hopped in my car and groaned while hitting my head on the steering wheel. Why does thi have to happen to me? I could tell by the look n his eyes that there was more to that that he wasn't telling me and I wasn't sure I wanted to know. So I started up the car then drove back to Forks from Seattle. About an a hour and a half of driving I reached my house and walked in. I heard Mom and Dad talking. But didn't pay much attention to it. As I stumbled upstairs I heard the doorbelll ring I looked at the clock on my side view and called in saying that they could come in. Realizing Edward said he would be hear at this time.

I heard booming coming up the stairs and saw Emmett bounding up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and asked where Edward was. He shrugged and said "Taking care of business" I rolled my eyes. "Of what Emmett?" "I don't know?" He screamed "No body ever tells me anything!" huh at least I'm not the only one. "Everything okay up there kids?" "Yeah everything is fine except the fact that Emmett has finnaly reached insanity!" I heard chuckling coming from down stairs. "Im not kidding!" I yelled back. I walked into my room as did emmett turned on my Ancient computer. And while it was staring up I turned around to see Emmett. "Whats wrong?" He asked obviously seeing my guarded eyes. I sighed and placed my head in my hands. "Wait your not breaking up with Edward are you?" He yelled/ screamed. WOW maybe I shouldn't have made him worried.

"No of course not!" Then he sat back down on the bed and looked at me with a worried face. "Everything okay sis?" I shrugged. "Do you think you could help me figure some information out without anyone finding out?" I asked carefully. He gave me a toothy grin and nodded trying to keep his excitement stored inside him. He had said one word…"Spill." "Well I went to the mall, I saw phil there." I heard his gas I shook my head saying that I was fine and it wasn't him. I nodded. "And he said that him and Marisa broke up, But in his eyes I could tell it was a lie." He nodded, rubbed his hands together. And agreed to meet me at the school 5:45 on Monday night.

Once he started to walk downstairs, Myself following I completely forgot about Edward not here. "So…" My mom said trailing of obviously not knowing what to say In this akward position she is in. I gave her a encouraging smile. She smiled back and said "To the family" "To the Family" Charlie and I chorused. I could see why she was nervous we hadn't all done a family dinner, since I was two. on thanksgiving. I looked at the fish we were eating, But I didn't feel like eating fish right now so I fully digged in on the mash potatoes and corn.

Later that night I decided to stay up a little later then usual so with my hair wet from the shower the shadows of the deserted hallways of the house and the thrumming of my computer I heard a knock on my window. I looked up and saw that it was Emmett. I motioned for him to come in. As he got on a website I faintly remember I saw called Vampires a-z. I gasped. When he gave me a quizzical look I waved it away. And so did he. H e started reading over some passages. But none seemed to get his entrance then he looked up Marisa Blair on the computer. And what we saw knocked me right off of my feet.

EPOV.

I looked at my wrist watch and saw it was time for me to meet Bella so I called up Em. To meet her there. I couldn't leave now not when I was so close to having her. I heard a wicked laugh from acros the forest. Thank god that she didn't have any powers then this would have been a lot harder! Looking for me she said stepping through the shadows into my view.


	27. DEAD

**Definetly one of the hardest chapters to write yet!**

I Looked into the Dark luring eyes of the hunter. I had a ominous feeling deep inside of my stomach. I heard a growl/ or some would call a way to

allure a wanted mate to another. But no this is no mate this is a mate of a mate against a territorial commading beast…I guess we will go with

that.

**Bpov.**

It was five-fourty five ad I was waiting for Emmett. How could a vampire be the fastest yet be one of the last ones to arrive?…Or maybe its just a

Emmett thing. Yea probably. There was a slight and then someone cupping my mouth keeping me from screaming alarmed I gasped and did my

autamatic response..I bit his hand. They shoved there hand off of my mouth laughing. I turned around and scowled at my awaiting guest. "Sorry

Bells!" I I crossed my arms and turned towards the bench I put my notepad out and revealed our remaining anwsers we have found online

Marissa Blair-

34

Died about a couple days' ago in a car accident.

That part was definatly the hardest to grasp my head around I saw just about two weeks ago and now she's…dead? "Okay, bella?" Emmett said

breaking from my trance. "OKay so she died? And with this information that Edward has collected there are a few solutions. **A**) she really did die. 

**B**) shes a vampire or **C**) the internet was talking about someone with the same name, same ag, and lives in the sam city as Marissa Blair and

nothing really did happen besides the obvious of the breakup between phil, and marrisa.

I heard a car coming around the corner into the parking lot, I turned quikly to see if it was a teacher or someone like my golden retreiver friend.

As soon as I looked over to the entrance there was no one there. But I looked over to my natural place to look and saw that the parking spot

was full. I head some papers rustling around as Emmett started to collect them all. I heard him cuss under his breath. Edward was 'jogging' on his

way over I smiled and waved.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked eyeing Emmett coriously since he was most-likely blocking his thoughts from him. "Just Emmett showing me a prank that he is Planning on pulling mr. Varner. His face turned down in disgust. He hated Mr. Varner as much as the rest of his

family since he thought of them to suck up to the teachers, a rich and snobby family and most of all show offs.

"What is it?" He asked eying him quizzicly. Em shrugged and said I was planning on doing the simple bucket of water and peanutt Butter just teaching Bella" He said with a smile in the end.

**Hey! I will be updating on Detention with the Cullens very soon thanks for reading!**


	28. lateonce again

**Definetly one of the hardest chapters to write yet!**

I Looked into the Dark luring eyes of the hunter. I had a ominous feeling deep inside of my stomach. I heard a growl/ or some would call a way to

allure a wanted mate to another. But no this is no mate this is a mate of a mate against a territorial commading beast…I guess we will go with

that.

**Bpov.**

It was five-fourty five ad I was waiting for Emmett. How could a vampire be the fastest yet be one of the last ones to arrive?…Or maybe its just a

Emmett thing. Yea probably. There was a slight and then someone cupping my mouth keeping me from screaming alarmed I gasped and did my

autamatic response..I bit his hand. They shoved there hand off of my mouth laughing. I turned around and scowled at my awaiting guest. "Sorry

Bells!" I I crossed my arms and turned towards the bench I put my notepad out and revealed our remaining anwsers we have found online

Marissa Blair-

34

Died about a couple days' ago in a car accident.

That part was definatly the hardest to grasp my head around I saw just about two weeks ago and now she's…dead? "Okay, bella?" Emmett said

breaking from my trance. "OKay so she died? And with this information that Edward has collected there are a few solutions. **A**) she really did die. 

**B**) shes a vampire or **C**) the internet was talking about someone with the same name, same ag, and lives in the sam city as Marissa Blair and

nothing really did happen besides the obvious of the breakup between phil, and marrisa.

I heard a car coming around the corner into the parking lot, I turned quikly to see if it was a teacher or someone like my golden retreiver friend.

As soon as I looked over to the entrance there was no one there. But I looked over to my natural place to look and saw that the parking spot

was full. I head some papers rustling around as Emmett started to collect them all. I heard him cuss under his breath. Edward was 'jogging' on his

way over I smiled and waved.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked eyeing Emmett coriously since he was most-likely blocking his thoughts from him. "Just Emmett showing me a prank that he is Planning on pulling mr. Varner. His face turned down in disgust. He hated Mr. Varner as much as the rest of his

family since he thought of them to suck up to the teachers, a rich and snobby family and most of all show offs.

"What is it?" He asked eying him quizzicly. Em shrugged and said I was planning on doing the simple bucket of water and peanutt Butter just teaching Bella" He said with a smile in the end.

**Hey! I will be updating on Detention with the Cullens very soon thanks for reading!**


	29. filler

Hey! I'm so happy for the number of reviews I have received on all my stories! I just wished I had more on detention with the Cullen's if you have any interest in it please read & review THANK YOU!

Okay so you know how in stories when they have near-life death experiences they go back onto life and it's a happily ever after. Well not me. They keep coming back and forth at me. Like a wrecking ball bouncing off of the opposing wall just to turn back around to aim it in the other direction, me. I have only had one happily ever after, the one that most people would die for, I wouldn't need to though since I already have him. My true love Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. And his family the Cullen's, and the Hales. They have been protecting me from the outside dangers of the world of, Vampires, Werewolf's, And most of all wannabe dead Marisa Blair.

Me and Edward have found enough information saying that Marisa is half/ dead half alive. Which would mean that she is a vampire. Or another Mythical creature that we don't know about yet. But I'm going with my first conclusion. What we did (or more like Emmett and Edward did) was hack into the local police station which is taking care o fthe mystery on her death and looked at all of the files we have found concerning that. And trust me it was hard to do, Lets just say she had a lot of tickets, suicide attempts, and MUCH MUCH more. Is what Edward had told me. In the police records there was blood stains everywhere. Which isn't saying anything but if they were vampires then they would have had to young and crazed, or non-caring.

We also looked for her body. No where to be seen. Later that night Edward called up Tanya and her family only to be told hat she was looking for human bodies nearby the woods.

HEY GUYS! A short filler I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
